Transplant pots, some saturated with fertilizing elements, insecticides or fungicides and of a material decomposable in soil, are widely used in horticulture for raising and transplanting seedlings. Having no salvage value, it is desirable that the pots be made available at the lowest possible cost; for this reason, cardboard or paper are popular structural materials.
Of these, the cardboard pot is the more expensive because of its greater weight and also because the blank from which the pot is erected usually requires scoring for defining bend lines and some sort of punching or gluing for holding the pot in the desired shape.
Used newsprint paper appears to be the most available and the lowest cost material; some pots have been made by first disintegrating the used newsprint to form a pulp and molding the pot from the paper-pulp material.